Monitoring patients provides doctors and care givers information to assess the patient well-being and the treatment efficacy. For example, one can monitor a patient's internal vital signs (e.g., blood pressure, heartbeat) by employing devices, such as sphygmomanometers, stethoscopes, or electrocardiographs, to retrieve relevant information. One can also assess the state of a patient by recording external information, such as food and drug intake, sleep duration, etc.
By monitoring the motion of a subject's arm, leg, torso, head, or other body part, information may be gathered to gain an understanding of the subject's respective kinematics in health, in chronic or acute illness, and after treatment.